Proof
by Peaches and Strawberries
Summary: Sometimes trying to find the proof that you need in order to move on with the rest of life is truly a painful search.


**This is going to cover the OTP Prompt Collection over at the** ** _Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum._**

 ** _Warning due to sexual situation. But it is very light. Not too much detail. Also some light language._**

 ** _Proof_**

 _(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)_

Blinking through worn out eyes. She fought to keep them from falling close. She fought the sleep that was ready to claim them. She didn't have time to give into her body need of rest. She only had a short amount of time to find the proof that she needed. To find the solid proof.

The 100% proof that would finally set herself free.

The proof that she had been searching her entire life. Even before she knew what she needed to find. Even when she was truly innocent. Even when she didn't know anything in the world. Even when she first came to be in this world. But her soul knew that when the time was right she would search for the proof. The proof that would grant her the freedom to live life on her own terms.

(B&V)(B&V)

Sighing deeply she stared over at where the tall blonde was sitting hunched over in the desk chair. Her head just almost touching the top of the desk top. She fully knew that the blonde needed sleep. That the blonde needed to get the rest her body craved.

But she knew this tall blonde of hers. She knew how stubborn this blonde of hers was. She sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around her sheet covered knees. Resting her chin on top of her knees. Long raven hair rested against her bare skin.

"Come back to bed baby." She whispered.

Watching as the blonde ever so slowly twisted her head so her blue green eyes could met her own chocolate brown ones. "Get some rest."

"I haven't found the proof." The blonde whimpered low in her throat. Her blue green eyes shined with tears waiting to fall gently onto her pale cheeks.

The raven haired girl tilted her head to the right. She knew the proof her soulmate was speaking of. But she was realistic to realize that the proof won't be found in Riverdale. No the proof that blonde was searching for wouldn't be found in Riverdale. "The proof isn't here in Riverdale, B." Veronica gently said. She watched as a tear rolled down Betty's right cheek. "Please come to bed." She begged.

Betty silently stared into the compassionate eyes of her soulmate. She wanted ... no she desperately needed to keep searching. She just knew that if she kept searching then she would find that proof that would set her free. But she read the truth in Veronica's eyes. She sat up slowly straighten her back. She winched as she felt the aches and knots.

Veronica pulled back the sheet. Waiting silently for her blonde to craw into her.

Betty knew that she had failed. That she wasn't going to be set free that night. Or any time soon. That she was still trapped. Her body began to shake as the fear hit her. She quickly jumped up; and rushed over to the bed. Falling against Veronica's body as she wrapped herself around her soulmate. She needed to lay her head against Veronica's left breast; so she could hear her heartbeat. She felt slim arms tighten around her as she felt her body break and she felt herself hyperventilation. She was grateful that she managed to crawl into Veronica before it hit. It was painful. It was frighteningly. But she knew with her soulmate's heartbeat in her ear that she was safe. That she was alive. That she would remain alive. She just had to get her breathing under control once more. With Veronica's heartbeat in her ear ... with Veronica's warm palms on her face ... she knew that she would soon be able to breathe normally once more.

Veronica softly sang a soft lullabye in Betty's ear that was closets to her mouth. She gently caressed over the smoothness of Betty's check bone. She stayed relaxed; as she allowed her slow and steady heartbeat sooth her soulmate. She knew that if she just simply stayed calm; gently tending to her soulmate than Betty would calm down that much faster. That the anxiety attack wouldn't be a long one. She felt Betty's breath finally ease up against her chest. She felt Betty's gripe on her body loosen. She kept up her calming effects up even as she felt Betty completely calm down. She waited for Betty to speak first.

"I'm sorry." Betty whispered against Veronica's chest. Her right hand rose to gently run across the bareness of Veronica's left upper breast.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Veronica gently ran her fingers down past Betty's right collar bone where she touched the thin strap of Betty's silk sleeveless pajama top.

Betty sighed against Veronica's chest. "I left your side. I willing left your side. Gotten clothes on my body and searched." She sighed against the warmth of Veronica's skin. "I should have remained by your side. Wrapped around your body allowing my body to rest."

Veronica gently lifted Betty's chin with her hand. "There's nothing for you to apologize for Betty. Nothing." She searched her soulmates worn out fragile soul waiting for Betty to accept the truth. _You are safe with me. I love you. I will always love you. My love is unconditional. My love is timeless. I will never leave you._

Betty moved her lips closer and captured Veronica's. She gently eased her tongue into Veronica's waiting mouth. She sighed in relief as she felt at home in the craven that she found herself in once more. She pressed her body even tighter against Veronica's. Feeling Veronica warm skin through her clothes. Loving that her hands could run on the smooth skin without any barriers preventing her.

Veronica ever carefully run her fingers through the straps of Betty's top. Lightly tracing the taller blonde's collar bone. She gently pulled her mouth away from her soulmates. Lowering it so her mouth could met the skin and the bone of her lovers collar bone. She heard the small pleased whimper lightly being sighed out of Betty's lips. She felt Betty's fingers in her hair. Tightening as she bit a little onto the smooth skin. Licking it better. She felt a small moan move up through her soulmates chest; up through the throat. Then her ears picked up the beautiful sound.

Betty tilted her head slightly back. Allowing Veronica to have more access to her skin. "Fuck Ronnie." She whispered. She felt her body crave for this being to back inside her. She craved to have those fingers back inside her; making her tight. So tight that she begged for release but never wanting those fingers out of her body. She craved those fingers to remain inside her for all time. She wanted out of the clothes that she had so stupidly put on when she felt the unnecessary need to remove herself from the bed. From away from her soulmate. What was she thinking?

Veronica gently pulled away from the addicting skin. Her eyes lifted up and truly saw how exhausted Betty was. That if Betty's body truly got worked up then it would damage her. Veronica would do everything in her power not to damage Betty. She wanted Betty whole. She wanted to repair the damage that the world had beaten against the seventeen year old in her arms. She wanted to be able to physically love Betty Cooper on earth for as long as she possibility could. She gently guided Betty down onto the waiting pillow. Her body laying length wise against the mattress. She gently stopped Betty from trying to remove her silk long pajama pants.

Betty mewled and whimpered softly. Her tired eyes fought to remain open. She didn't want to close them. She didn't want to stop what they had started. She wanted to be inside Veronica. She wanted Veronica to be inside her. She wanted to feel complete once more. She wiggled as she tired once more to remove her clothes from her body. She cried as she felt Veronica's hands preventing her. "I'm sorry." She whispered with tears rolling down her eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. For leaving us. I'm sorry for disappointing you. For making you angry."

Veronica pulled Betty into her. Her left arm resting protecting against Betty's lower back. Her right hand gently caressing Betty's cheekbone; down to her jawbone. Then back upwards. "I'm not mad Betty. I'm not disappointed. There is time. There is always time for us." She kissed Betty's heated forehead. "I want you to get the rest your exhausted soul is craving for." She looked into dull tired but fighting to remain blue green eyes. "I'm not going anywhere B. I promise."

Betty read the truth in Veronica's soul. "I love you." She whispered as she finally allowed her body to give into the rest that it had been fighting. Her right hand and gently traced Veronica's lips. "I love you."

Veronica's head rested next to Betty's on the pillow. "I love you too B. I will always love you. Forever and ever." She gently placed her mouth against Betty's.

The two soulmates gently kissed until they both feel into a peaceful and restful sleep.

 **end**

 **AN. I have decided to place this in Junior Year. I was going to go for Senior Year ... and have the girls discuss that they would very soon be out of Riverdale ... then Betty can finally discover the 100% truth that would finally set herself free (I.E. the real reason why her mother; Alice; truly doesn't really love her). But as I was writing where Betty finally joined Veronica back in her (Veronica's) bed and replied that while Veronica was still naked underneath the sheets; that Betty had put some clothes on when she was sitting at the desk searching. The closeness of the girls just needed to be what this story truly was about ... so instead of rushing through them having another round of love making ... or rushing to put a stop to it ... just so I could have the girls discuss that Betty realized that the 100% proof wasn't to be found in Riverdale ... that they would soon be out of Riverdale for college ... and they were sure that the proof would be found beyond Riverdale. I had decided just to relax and enjoy the intimacy ... and have them drift off into peaceful rest.**

 **I will write a prequel to this explaining on when Betty and Veronica finally came together.**


End file.
